


Didn’t End Well

by erraticprocrastinator



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Animals, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Avenger care for each other, Cats, Clint Barton can be an idiot, Fluff and Humor, Fun, Gen, Loki (Marvel)'s Revenge, Loki is a cat, Loki is an Avenger, Magic, Shapeshifting, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23325310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erraticprocrastinator/pseuds/erraticprocrastinator
Summary: Clint messes with Loki’s things and by some wonder of idiocy manages to turn their enemy-now-friend into a cat.Loki is not happy.Neither are the others when they find out.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So, this is a fanfic I wrote over two years ago. I never intended it to be published, but with so much crazy stuff going on with the Coronavirus pandemic I figured that we could all use some fluff to read. Enjoy.

Clint was in Loki’s bedroom. He was playing with all of his friend’s dangerous magical objects, and it was fun. He knew that Loki hated it when people touched his stuff, and hated it even more when it was Clint doing it. So Clint laughed silently at the look that would be etched into the trickster’s face when he found out. He was looking at all of the powerful-looking magical trinkets, wondering what to tamper with next. A small green cube with a picture of some sort of feline on it caught his eye. He picked it up and fingered it fondly. He was about to put it back when he heard an angry and annoyed voice behind him. He was busted.  
“Barton! what have I told you about messing with my belongings!?” Loki scolded angrily.  
“That I shouldn’t do it.” Clint recalled.  
“Then why do you still tamper with them?”  
“Because it’s fun.”  
“Give me that cube!”  
“But I was having so much fun with it!”  
Loki lunged for the cube. Clint staggered back but tripped. He fumbled and before he knew it, the cube had slipped from his grasp.  
“Barton!” Loki said in sudden panic.  
Clint closed his eyes tight as he heard the cube hit the floor. He heard a strange noise, like a vacuum cleaner sucking up dust. The noise faded. He didn’t feel any different. He had no idea why Loki had been so frantic. He opened his eyes and was expecting to see Loki standing there, looking relieved that he had prevented whatever the cube may have done. But Loki was nowhere to be seen. But where he had been standing, Clint saw a black, very angry looking cat. The cat’s eyes were bright green and seething with hatred. Clint gulped. Now he knew what Loki had been panicking about. Panic filled his own head. What was he going to do? He had to turn Loki back into a human. But how? He had no idea how the cube had even managed to transform him into a feline. He had no knowledge of magic whatsoever. He only knew one person who could reverse the effect.  
“Ok Clint, don’t panic. We’ll just take this cat to Loki.” he muttered.  
Then he felt very stupid, remembering who the cat really was. He needed to do something. He bent down to pick up the cat, but the feline dodged him and started running around the room. Clint chased after it, thinking about how mad Loki was going to be. He chased the cat all around the room, in the process managing to smash Loki’s mirror, window, and other artefacts. He bent double, panting. But he snapped back into action as he saw the end of a jet tail disappearing through the open door.

Loki was very mad at Clint. He had been unceremoniously transformed into a cat, and he didn’t like it one bit. Because it had been the cube that had rendered him this way, he was unable to change back by himself. He needed someone to help him. He ran down the stairs and into the ground floor. Tony was standing by the glass doors of the tower. Loki tried to get his attention by brushing against his legs and meowing. Tony looked down at the cat in surprise.  
“How did you get in here little guy?” he asked  
Loki meowed louder, trying to sound angry.  
“Do you want to go back outside?” Tony guessed  
He meowed again, trying to get his point across. But Tony didn’t speak cat, so he just said  
“Ok buddy. I’ll let you out.”  
Before Loki could escape, Tony had picked him and put him outside the glass doors. Once Tony had disappeared, Loki sighed in the only way that a cat could. Meowing. He wished that he could speak normally. Then he would be able to seek out help. He contented himself by sitting by the tower doors. He didn’t want to wander too far. Clint would surely alert the others to the situation sooner or later. 

Tony was in the lab. He was testing out some simple chemical reactions. He heard footsteps and saw Clint enter the door behind him. The archer looked panicked.  
“Tony, you haven’t by any chance seen a cat, have you?” he asked.  
“Now that you mention it, there was a cat in the lobby earlier.” Tony remembered.  
“Did this cat happen to have black fur and green eyes?”  
“Clint, what did you do?”  
“Well, I was playing with Loki’s stuff......”  
“Why do I get the feeling that this didn’t end well?”


	2. Chapter 2

“Clint, out of all of the dumb things you’ve done, this is by far the dumbest yet.” Natasha scolded.  
“Hey, I’m pretty sure that I’ve done worse.” Clint said defensively.  
“You’ve turned Loki into a cat. That’s pretty much as dumb as it can get.”  
“It’s not my fault that Tony let him out”  
Natasha and Clint were walking along the sidewalk, keeping their eyes peeled for any sign of the black feline. They had all split up into pairs, but so far, nobody had found Loki.

Bruce and Tony were walking along a similar path.  
“Tony, out of all of the dumb things you’ve done, this is by far the the dumbest yet.” said Bruce.  
“Actually, I can guarantee that I’ve done worse.” Tony negotiated.  
“You’ve let Loki out of the tower. That’s pretty much as dumb as it can get.”  
“It’s not my fault that Clint turned him into a cat.”

Loki had been sitting contently outside the tower until a very rude dog had come up to him. The dog had barked and snarled at him, and its owner had done nothing to stop it. Before Loki knew it, he was running for his life as the canine did it’s best to bite him in half. He finally escaped by climbing up a nearby tree. The dog scratched around and barked for a while until its owner finally pulled it away. Loki had jumped down from the tree, landing with extreme perfection. He had made his way back to the tower, and saw that the doors were locked. That meant that everyone was out. It didn’t really matter, as he couldn’t open the door anyway, but he did wonder where they had all gone. He resumed his spot by the door. It was growing dark. He wondered when the others would return.

It was no use. They couldn’t find Loki anywhere. Tony sent a text message to everyone, telling them to end the search for the night and head back to the tower. Clint and Natasha were closest to home. They hadn’t got very far. They had searched every bush and shrub thoroughly before moving on. Clint hoped that they would find Loki soon. He couldn’t help but feel a little guilty. Loki was vulnerable as a cat. What if something happened to him? What if he got hit by a car? What if Animal Control got him? He wouldn’t be able to forgive himself if Loki got hurt, or worse. As they approached the tower, Clint caught sight of something out of the gloom. Two pricks of glowing green. Like eyes. Like cat eyes. He couldn’t dare to believe it until they could clearly see the smooth, shiny black fur, and the ruffled and annoyed expression. They had found their cat. Clint looked guiltily at Loki.  
“Okay, okay, I admit it, I should have just given you the cube. But look on the bright side! You get to be a cat! I wish I could be a cat!” he said.  
Loki was unconvinced. He was still very mad at Clint. He hissed in an impatient way. Clint got the message, and didn’t try to apologise again. He sent a text to everyone else, saying that they had found Loki and not to worry. When Tony arrived, Loki gave him the same angry look. Some genius he was. He hadn’t even been able to recognise his own friend. Tony retorted in the usual way.  
“How was I supposed to know it was you!? You’re not usually a cat!” he exclaimed.  
But Loki’s look clearly said “How could a cat have got into your state-of-the-art tower? You should have used your brain” Tony gave up. Bruce was staring down at Loki with curiosity. He wondered how they were going to change him back. What if they couldn’t? What if they were stuck with Loki the cat forever? He couldn’t bear the thought of how angry Loki was. He didn’t want to be stuck with an immortal cat. Loki ran forwards as Thor and Steve finally arrived. He looked expectantly up at his brother. Thor picked him up, saying  
“Honestly Loki. How could you have managed to do this again?”  
They all looked at him.  
“He’s done this before?” Clint questioned.  
“When he was a small boy, he found our mother’s spell book. We spent the rest of the day chasing a black kitten around the palace.” Thor explained.  
“I think that people should be more careful about locking up their spells. Especially with Clint around” said Natasha.  
“Can we just focus on getting him back to normal?” Tony pleaded.  
They went upstairs, stopping in Loki’s destroyed room. Clint looked around at his mess. How had he managed to break so many things just by chasing a cat around? Tony looked at Thor.  
“Ok, Point Break, how do we turn Mr Mischief back into himself?” he asked.  
“We need to scare him out of it. The fright will re-activate his magic.” Thor told him.  
“How?” Tony elaborated.  
Thor answered by throwing the startled cat out of the smashed window.


	3. Chapter 3

They all stared at Thor in shock.  
“Thor, is that really how you’re supposed to fix Loki?” Steve panicked.  
“That is how our father did it the first time.” Thor reassured enthusiastically.  
They stared out of the window, hoping against hope that they were not going to see a splattered cat on the pavement below them. Thankfully, there was no sign of a cat. But Loki was not there either. They were starting to wonder. Where was he? An angry voice from behind them answered their unspoken question.  
“BARTON!” came Loki’s outraged voice.  
Clint gulped as their friend finally stepped through the door. He looked worse for wear. His robes were torn and his black hair was messy. But his green eyes were glowing like they always did when he was very angry.   
“Barton, how many times do I have to tell you not to meddle with my things!?” Loki exclaimed.  
Clint didn’t answer, and instead made a run for it. He pushed past Loki and fled down the corridor. Loki picked something up from the floor and chased after him. They were entertained by their friends game of tag for a whole hour. Clint was almost as tricky as Loki. He knew all of the short cuts in the tower, and was good at hiding. But Loki was always one step ahead of Clint. Whenever the archer disappeared into an air vent, he simply waited at wherever that particular tunnel ended. Clint would then have to run at top speed to avoid being caught by the seething god. He was finally cornered. He saw what Loki had picked up. It was a small green cube.  
“Barton, do you remember what you said when we were outside?” Loki smirked.  
“Errr...That I wished that I could be a cat.” Clint gulped.  
“Careful what you wish for.”

The others were sipping coffee in the living room, waiting for one of their friends to win the chase. They looked at the door way as they heard footsteps. Loki walked through, triumphant. And they all laughed as, on the floor, the trickster placed a golden-furred, grey-eyed, very sorry looking cat.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S: I haven’t touched this since I wrote it. I know there were grammatical mistakes, and the logic behind it probably doesn’t make much sense, but I hope you see the humour and fluff intended. I’m giving it to you as it is for now. Might edit it later.
> 
> What did you think?  
> Stay safe, everyone!


End file.
